


The Sunlit Wedding

by Drysta



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Demacia, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Political Marriage, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drysta/pseuds/Drysta
Summary: Ezreal realizes he cannot let Lux, his long time travel buddy, marry into a loveless marriage. He makes a made dash to rescue her before she can go down a road that would separate them permanently. The question is, will she give up everything for her freedom if the chance arises? Perhaps the offer of the golden haired prodigy can sway her decision.





	The Sunlit Wedding

The wedding would start any minute now. Family, witnesses and guests were all seated and waiting in the ceremonial hall. A low hum of voices echoed off the marble walls and pillars. Everyone was excited and anticipatory of the day’s marriage. The parents, a priest and government officials stood along the raised platform, up the short series of stone steps that lead to the grand ceremonial altar. They oversaw the crowd with solemn faces while the bride and groom along with the ceremony were being prepared. Demacian weddings were a big deal, and a bigger deal still for Crownguard ladies.

Luxanna Crownguard and the groom's name was etched into a fine set of silverware, and it shone brilliant in the light as Ezreal passed it by. It made him even more nervous as he passed their names each time, on signs and gifts for the soon-to-be-married couple. It was a terrible thing to be married for politics rather than for love. To think she would be bound to someone she didn’t love. Or worse if her husband turned into a monster of man and abused or neglected her. She would wither. That light she had shown him when they traveled together and she spoke to him of her dreams, it all would fade from the world. For Ezreal, she was more than just a fellow adventurer and so much more than the weight of her name. He could see her shining yellow hair as life giving as the sun. He could see the never ending sea and sky in her eyes, and the dreams she whispered to him in the quiet nights under the stars.

This marriage would suffocate her. He could only imagine the worst. She would drown in the responsibility of upholding a household while gazing out the window. Her heart would break every time she saw young adventurers set out on their way. Worst of all, to live in a lonely house and a loveless marriage with no one to catch her tears. Ezreal couldn’t let that happen to her. She was too special to him. She had opened his eyes to companionship, that he did have room for a partner in life. Someone he could share his joys of travel and adventure with. If he let them capture her, clip her wings and cage her, he would never forgive himself. Not without trying to free her first.

He was getting lost in the huge, old building. Every tall, white hall had started to look the same. Down one way and up the next. Out of desperation he envisioned her. Her sweet smile behind slender, pale hands swam before his closed eyes and he disappeared with a golden shimmer. The familiar tug of the magic took him and he fell. He hoped beyond his luck that he would make it in time.

The falling sensation didn’t stop and he felt a lurch in his stomach. Fear twisted in his mind for a moment as he was propelled within the blackness for longer than usual. All of a sudden he was in her dressing room. The perfect shafts of sunlight filtered into the room and spilled across the floor. She sat in an armchair in her wedding dress, waiting and looking longingly out of the tall, narrow window to the sliver of sky offered to her.

Ezreal yelped when he appeared midair and fell in an ungraceful heap into the young bride’s lap. Lux was more surprised and had to choke back her own scream. Of course she was not expecting the boisterous blond man to literally fall out of thin air onto her lap. He didn’t give her time to protest though, and kissed her then and there. His kiss was full of all the passion and wildness of youth and with as much recklessness as a man with nothing to lose. 

She, on the other hand had a lot to lose and it made her hesitate. Her blue eyes were wide and unblinking for a moment while her thoughts ran a mile a minute. Soon, the weight of his body, the pressure of his soft lips against hers and the residual warmth from the sun radiated off of him and onto her skin where he touched her. He gifted her this sunlight, like a little beacon on his own, granting her visions of their adventures and the dreams they shared.

She did not push him away and instead melted into his embrace, hands clinging tightly to the back of his jacket like a life line. That was the only signal he needed. A golden shimmer flashed brighter than the sun shafts leaving no trace of the two behind.


End file.
